greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
How Nico Yazawa Stole Christmas!
is the 76th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot When Nico gets coals from Santa on the day of Christmas, Nico decides to steal everybody's presents! Transcript *episode opens with Nico sleeping in her room, then Nico wakes up *Nico: It's christmas! I hope i got my presents! *goes to the living room, and goes to the christmas tree *Nico found out she got Coal *Nico: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOM! WHY DID I GET FUCKING COAL FOR CHRISTMAS INSTEAD OF A FUCKING NINTENDO SWITCH, WII U, AND 3DS!!!" *nico's mom comes over *Nico's mom: "Because you were very naughty this year, young lady." *walks away angrily *Nico: "UGH, FINE! IF I CANT HAVE MY PRESENTS, THEN EVERYBODY DOESN'T!" *hops into her Clown Car *then she goes to the Kousaka household, then, Nico steals Honoka's breads for her present *then she goes to the Nishikino mansion, then, she steals Maki's Nico plushies *Nico: "MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS YOU BITCHES!!!" leaves. *she goes to the Hoshizora household *steals Rin's Ramen box *then goes to the Kurosawa household where Nico kidnaps an asleep Ruby Kurosawa *she goes to the Ayase household *kidnaps an asleep Alisa Ayase *she goes to the Ohara Hotel where she steals Mari's statue *she goes to the Takami household *steals Chika's Muse merchandise *card that says "After stealing many presents from many neighborhoods" appears *Nico: "Hahahaha! I got everyone's presents, NOW I AM FUCKING HAPPY ON CHRISTMAS!" *people Nico stole from barges into her home, and Nico proceeds to pretend she did nothing *Nico: "Oh hey guys, are you here for a slumber party?" *Honoka: "No, we came here to take our gifts back! You stole it from us." *Umi: "How could you?!" *Kotori: "That isn't very nice..." *Nico: "Santa thinks I am an angel, while you guys are on the fucking naughty list!" *kicks Hanayo's crotch, knocking Hanayo over *Maki: "Some things NEVER change, huh? I'm going to teach you a lesson!" *the muse beating Nico up *Fawful comes over and uses his Vacuum Helmet to blast the Muse away *Fawful: "I HAVE FURY!" *Fawful continuing to blast them away, and Fawful vacuums up all the presents and helps Nico get away as they and the muse run outside *Maki: "He's getting away!" *Fawful: "Have your readiness for this?!" *blasts Maki away, who eventually catches up *then equips a bow, proceeds to aim an arrow to shoot at Fawful's vacuum helmet, and shoots said arrow, which drops the presents *then gets a hammer mid of the way and slammed Fawful away *Nico: "Now what, a victory for me?" *Umi: "I'd say that it's more of a defeat for you." *Nico: "I promise I'll turn over a new leaf! I promise!" *Maki: "Says the one who said that about dozens of times and yet never turned over a new leaf." *flicks Ruby Kurosawa's nose hard, causing the latter to cry *Maki: "What i literally just said." looks away *kicks Hanamaru's groin, who is knocked over and Yoshiko proceeds to choke Nico *grabs her pistol and attempts to shoot the Muse and Aqours, who all dodge *beat nico up to a pulp *episode ends Trivia Cultural References *This title and plot parodies How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, a book from Dr. Seuss. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes